


Cumpleaños

by Rochiwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochiwinchester/pseuds/Rochiwinchester
Summary: Dean no acostumbra a celebrar su cumpleaños y con mary de vuelta...





	Cumpleaños

Un suspiro,alrededor del búnker solo se escucho un suspiro,dean sabe qué difícil sería este día para ,se había prometido ya no festejar su cumpleaños y al punto de dejar a sam festejar con el día anterior a este todos los año,pero ahora estaba su madre y frente a él había una torta con un cartel y un sam y un cass a su lado,ahora estaba en su casa,pero él sabía por qué había dejado de festejar,jessica ,la novia de sammy en la universidad cumplía la misma fecha que el y era muy doloroso para el así que mientras escuchaba la canción fingió una sonrisa y incluso canto con ellos ,comieron pastel su madre le dio muchos abrazos y para la tarde dean estaba en el capo de su bebé bebiendo una cerveza mirando hacia el cielo,ella merecía esto,un hogar,una familia incluso a su sammy,dedicó una sonrisa amarga y mirando hacia el suelo ,y sintió a sam sentarse a su lado ,vio a sam levantar su cerveza al cielo y sonreír  
-ella está feliz allí dean,y yo soy feliz contigo   
Asientiendo termino su cerveza y suspiro ,se levanto y preparo para entrar para intentar al menos disfrutar un poco de esta pero sam lo detuvo y le dio un diario con una noticia remarcada ,se encogió de hombros mientras le miraba  
-Feliz cumpleaños dean   
Así que así eran sus cumpleaños,una caza ,su bebé y su hermano pequeño a su lado y el sería feliz incluso con su mamá esperando en su nuevo hogar.


End file.
